Just One Day
by 6104Family
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria tinggi, tampan, dan kaya namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata pria ini adalah sosok yang pelupa? Bahkan Chanyeol melupakan sebuah janji dengan eomma-nya yang membuat eomma-nya marah padanya. Janji apa yang dilupakan oleh Chanyeol yang membuat sang eomma marah padanya? "Awas kau sampai suka dengannya! Byun Baekhyun itu sangat manis tau!" ChanBaek/Yaoi


**Just One Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Park (Kim) Heechul (GS), Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Hyeri (OC)**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria tinggi, tampan, dan kaya namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata pria ini adalah sosok yang pelupa? Bahkan Chanyeol melupakan sebuah janji dengan eomma-nya yang membuat eomma-nya marah padanya. Janji apa yang dilupakan oleh Chanyeol yang membuat sang eomma marah padanya? "Awas kau sampai suka dengannya! Byun Baekhyun itu sangat manis tau!"_

'TING TONG'

'TING TONG'

'TING TONG'

'TING TONG'

Suara bel yang terdengar berulang-ulang membuat sosok tinggi yang saat ini sedang berbaring dibalik selimut tebalnya mengerang. Dirinya baru saja tidur pukul tiga subuh dan sekarang tidurnya sudah diganggu oleh orang yang menekan bel dengan tidak _berperikebelan_.

Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu dengan kasar. Mata bulatnya melirik jam yang ada di kamar besarnya itu. DEMI TUHAN INI BARU PUKUL ENAM PAGI!

Kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju pintu apartemen mewahnya dan bibirnya masih terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan untuk seseorang yang menekan bel berulang-ulang. Tanpa melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini ke apartemennya melalui _intercom_ , sosok tinggi itu langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan hampir saja mengeluarkan umpatannya ketika sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya itu menginterupsi dirinya terlebih dulu.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MEMBUKA PINTU HAH?!"

Chanyeol – sosok tinggi itu – tampak melongo melihat kehadiran wanita paruh baya yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ya, wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibu tercintanya. Tanpa mempedulikan sosok anaknya yang melongo di depan pintu, Heechul – ibu Chanyeol – langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah milik anaknya itu. Bahkan Heechul langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa hitam yang ada di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol yang sadar ibunya sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya langsung menutup pintu dan menyusul ibunya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih menunjukan bahwa dia kebingungan melihat ibunya sudah ada di apartemennya sepagi ini. Apabila ibunya itu merindukannya paling ibunya hanya akan mengunjungi kantornya saja tidak pernah sampai berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Apa yang _eomma_ lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Heechul yang mendapat pertanyaan _tidak sopan_ dari Chanyeol langsung melotot dan melempar bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu!"

Chanyeol yang dilempar bantal hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah ibunya yang kadang-kadang sangat kekanakan. Apa _eomma_ sedang merajuk padaku? pikir Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_? Apa _eomma_ marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu hanya diam. Tangan lentiknya mengambil remote TV yang ada di atas meja dan langsung menyalakannya dengan santai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan berat. ' _Eomma_ merajuk' pikirnya. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Hanya teh hijau yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_ _eomma_ nya yang sedang jelek. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya _eomma_ nya itu akan langsung baik padanya paling tidak _eomma_ nya akan menjawab apabila ditanya.

Chanyeol meletakan secangkir teh hijau dan setoples biskuit di hadapan _eomma_ nya. Perhatian _eomma_ nya yang tadi mengarah ke sebuah acara di TV langsung teralihkan ketika melihat teh hijau dan biskuit di hadapannya. Dengan cepat _eomma_ nya itu mengambil secangkir teh hijau dan menghirup aromanya sebelum menyesapnya dengan pelan.

"Jadi ada apa _eomma_ datang pagi-pagi ke apartemenku? _Eomma_ butuh sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

 _Eomma_ nya melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali menyesap tehnya lalu meletakan cangkir itu di meja. Kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya dan menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol kau melupakan janjimu?" tanya Heechul ketus.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Janji apa? Seingatnya dia sama sekali tidak memiliki janji apapun dengan _eomma_ nya. Kalau dia memiliki janji dengan _eomma_ nya Chanyeol pasti akan memasang alarm pengingat di handphonenya.

"Kau benar-benar lupa?!" seru Heechul.

Chanyeol meringis. Dengan takut-takut mata bulatnya menatap ke arah Heechul dengan tatapan memelas seolah meminta ampun kepada _eomma_ nya karena telah melupakan janjinya.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Heechul mengambil tas tangannya dan hampir bangkit dari duduknya sebelum Chanyeol dengan sigap memegang lengan milik _eomma_ nya dan membantu _eomma_ nya untuk duduk kembali di sofa. Bisa gawat kalau _eomma_ nya sampai marah pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku _eomma_. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku mungkin juga lupa untuk memasang alarm pengingat di handphoneku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi oke? Sekarang mau kah _eomma_ mengatakannya lagi padaku apa janjiku pada _eomma_?"

"Kau bilang pada _eomma_ kalau kau mengizinkan anaknya sahabat _eomma_ untuk tinggal selama seminggu di apartemenmu!"

"APA?"

"Kau mengatakan iya Tuan Park Chanyeol" ucap Heechul sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol melongo. Kapan dia membuat perjanjian seperti ini dengan _eomma_ nya?

"Kau mengatakan itu hari Selasa lalu" tambah Heechul.

Ah benar. Sekarang Chanyeol bisa mengingat semuanya.

 **Flashback On**

" _Tuan Park meeting Anda akan dimulai lima menit lagi"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk ke arah sekertarisnya dan mulai membereskan file-file yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya menuju ruangan meeting ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Chanyeol yang berniat mereject panggilan itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat nama 'Eomma' muncul di layarnya._

" _Yeoboseyo"_

" _Chanyeollie~"_

" _Eomma? Ada apa?"_

" _Boleh eomma meminta bantuan padamu?"_

" _Tentu saja. Ada apa eomma?"_

" _Begini. Kau tau kan kalau hari Selasa depan eomma harus pergi ke Cina dan rumah kita sedang direnovasi selama eomma dan appa pergi?"_

" _Tentu saja. Eomma sudah mengatakannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu"_

" _Masalahnya tadi pagi eomma mendapatkan telpon dari sahabat eomma dia bilang kalau dia ingin menitipkan anaknya selama seminggu dirumah kita karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dia urus di kampusnya tapi kan minggu depan eomma harus pergi dan tidak mungkin eomma meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah kita yang sedang di renovasi kan?"_

" _Lalu? Apa yang bisa kubantu eomma?"_

" _Tuan Park rapat Anda akan dimulai. Semuanya sudah menunggu Anda" ucap sekertaris Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol yang masih berbicara dengan eommanya di telpon langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan maksud untuk membuat sekertarisnya itu menunggu sebentar._

" _Chanyeollie? Kau ada rapat?"_

" _Ne eomma. Tapi eomma bisa mengatakan apa yang eomma inginkan dariku terlebih dahulu. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

" _Apa benar tidak apa? Eomma bisa menelponmu nanti setelah rapatnya selesai"_

" _Tak masalah eomma. Katakan saja"_

" _Bisakah anaknya itu tinggal diapartemenmu selama seminggu saja? Eomma benar-benar lupa kalau eomma harus pergi minggu depan dan eomma sudah mengiyakan permintaan sahabat eomma itu. Eomma benar-benar tidak enak untuk membatalkannya"_

 _Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin bertanya lagi langsung mendapatkan kode dari sekertarisnya bahwa rapat benar-benar harus dimulai sekarang juga atau seluruh jadwalnya akan berantakan. Chanyeol menghela napas lalu mengiyakan permintaan eommanya tanpa pikir panjang dan berencana untuk menelpon eommanya lagi setelah rapat selesai. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol lupa hal itu._

 **Flashback Off**

"Kau sudah ingat kan sekarang?" tanya Heechul.

Chanyeol segera mengangguk. Tangan besarnya kembali mengacak rambut hitamnya yang bahkan belum dia sisir sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan _eomma_ nya tanpa berpikir lebih jauh?

"Tapi _eomma_ , _eomma_ kan tau aku sangat sibuk di kantor dan selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang hampir larut malam. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemaninya selama dia disini?"

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak masalah. Hanya butuh tempat tinggal selama seminggu saja. Dia juga sudah tau jalan-jalan di daerah Seoul dengan baik. Dia kuliah disini Channie"

"Kalau dia kuliah disini kenapa dia tidak tinggal saja di tempat tinggalnya lebih lama?"

"Tidak bisa. Apartemen yang ditempati olehnya sudah disewakan untuk orang lain tidak mungkin kan dia tinggal bersama dengan orang yang menyewa apartemennya? Selain itu seluruh anggota keluarganya akan berangkat ke Berlin dan mereka akan tinggal disana untuk sementara karena ada masalah perusahaan milik keluarganya tapi anak itu harus mengurus sesuatu di kampusnya entahlah _eomma_ tidak tau pokoknya ada masalah sehingga dia harus mengurusnya lebih lama lagi"

"Kenapa dia tidak tinggal saja dirumahnya? Bukankah dia punya rumah?"

"Aish kau ini banyak tanya ya! Sudahlah bukankah kau sendiri sudah setuju kalau dia tinggal disini? Kenapa sekarang kau bertanya-tanya terus sih!" ucap Heechul sambil menjitak kepala anaknya itu. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan Chanyeol.

"Aish iya iya! Menolak pun aku percuma kan?"

"Awas kau sampai suka dengannya! Byun Baekhyun itu sangat manis tau!"

" _Eomma_ ini bicara apa sih! Kenapa aku malah akan suka dengannya?" sungut Chanyeol.

"Kau itu belum tau pesonanya Park Chanyeol" ujar Heechul dengan seringai setannya.

'TING TONG'

Chanyeol yang baru selesai berpakaian sehabis mandi langsung berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. _Eomma_ nya sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu, jadi sekarang Chanyeol sendirian di apartemennya dan sedang menunggu anak sahabat _eomma_ nya itu.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemennya melalu _intercom_ , Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu dan melihat sosok mungil dengan rambut merah muda berdiri mendongak ke arahnya.

Deg.

Chanyeol merasa dunianya sempat berhenti berputar ketika mata bulatnya bertemu langsung dengan mata sipit imut yang terlihat seperti _puppy_ itu. Bahkan kedua matanya seperti terhisap di dalam tatapan milik sosok mungil di hadapannya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo!_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_ " sosok mungil itu membungkukan badannya setelah sebelumnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Ah kau anaknya sahabat _eomma_ ku kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gugup.

'Sial kenapa aku gugup begini' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan imut lalu suara merdunya kembali terdengar di indra pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kau Park Chanyeol benar kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Setelah menutup pintu depan, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan ke ruang tamunya. Mata bulatnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan interior apartemen Chanyeol. Bukankah _eomma_ nya bilang bahwa anak yang tinggal bersama dengannya ini sudah kuliah? Kenapa Baekhyun malah terlihat seperti anak yang duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama?

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan Baekhyun oke? Jadi tak masalah kan kalau dia langsung menanyakan umur pada Baekhyun?

Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat apartemen Chanyeol segera menoleh dan tersenyum lagi.

"21 tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku 25 tahun"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut mendengar umur Chanyeol. Dia kira Chanyeol seumuran dengannya makanya dari tadi Baekhyun dengan santai berbicara dengan bahasa informal. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh lalu membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Seharusnya aku tidak berbicara dengan tidak sopan seperti tadi"

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun membungkukan badannya terus menerus itu langsung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa berbicara dengan informal padaku. Dan panggil aku Chanyeol saja, selisih umur kita tidak terlalu jauh kan?"

"Ah baiklah, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan jantungnya ketika suara merdu Baekhyun yang mengucapkan namanya itu sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol bahkan merasa namanya beribu-ribu kali lipat menjadi lebih indah ketika Baekhyun yang mengucapkan namanya. 'Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan sih' pikir Chanyeol.

Sore harinya Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang keluar dari arah kamar tamu yang ada di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol segera tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kepala mungil dengan surai merah muda itu mengintip ke arah layar laptop Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran. Manik coklatnya tampak bingung melihat tabel-tabel dan juga grafik yang muncul di layar laptop Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa ditertawakan oleh Chanyeol segera menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Chanyeol yang merasakan bahwa namja mungil disebelahnya merajuk segera menghentikan tawanya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Aish aku kan sudah menyisir rambutku dengan rapih tadi. Kenapa diacak-acak lagi?"

Tangan mungil Baekhyun merapihkan kembali rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Chanyeol. Bibirnya masih belum berhenti mengerucut dengan imut, bahkan bibir mungil itu terlihat semakin maju karena kekesalannya bertambah.

"Oke oke maafkan aku ya?"

Baekhyun masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sepertinya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memaafkan Chanyeol. 'Sepertinya asik juga mengerjai Chanyeol sebentar' pikir Baekhyun sambil berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya untuk tetap merajuk.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun masih merajuk padanya menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat dan berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar Baekhyun tidak merajuk lagi padanya.

"Sebagai permintaan maafnya bagaimana kalau aku akan mentraktirmu pizza untuk makan malam?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol tapi tidak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali. Kening Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, apa lagi yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat Baekhyun memaafkannya? Chanyeol masih terdiam sebelum mata bulatnya menatap rambut halus milik Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda. Mengingatkannya dengan permen kapas.

Tunggu dulu.

Permen kapas?

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu permen kapas sepuasnya besok?" tawar Chanyeol lagi.

Dan kali ini sepertinya berhasil karena Baekhyun segera menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan antusias. Bibirnya sudah tidak mengerucut lagi bahkan sekarang dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Call!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

'Sialan. Aku bisa diabetes lama-lama' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tapi..."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ada apa lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi-gigi mungilnya yang putih bersih.

"Kau tetap harus mentraktirku pizza untuk makan malam ya? Aku lapar" ucap Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat imut.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol"

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan dasinya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Manik hitamnya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan masakan yang sedang dibuat olehnya. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi lalu teringat bahwa dirinya belum membalas ucapan pagi dari Baekhyun.

"Pagi juga Baek"

Baekhyun meletakan dua piring berisi nasi goreng di atas meja. Chanyeol memandang nasi goreng yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Biasanya dia hanya sarapan roti bakar karena dia sangat malas untuk membuat sarapan dan sekarang melihat nasi goreng menjadi menu sarapannya jelas saja membuat Chanyeol senang.

"Kopi, teh, jus, atau susu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Susu" jawab Chanyeol spontan.

Dengan gerakan yang lincah, Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat susu seperti yang Chanyeol minta. Lalu meletakan satu gelas susu coklat dan segelas jus jeruk diatas meja. Melihat segelas jus yang ada diatas meja membuat Chanyeol bingung. Dia pikir Baekhyun mungkin menyukai susu makanya dia minta dibuatkan susu agar Baekhyun tidak kerepotan. Tapi, namja mungil itu lebih memilih meminum jus daripada susu.

"Kau tidak minum susu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya segera mendongak. Pipinya tampak menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan dimulutnya. Hal ini jelas membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya dia ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun tapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika mengingat bahwa mulut Baekhyun penuh dengan makanan.

"Tidak" sahut Baekhyun setelah menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Pantas saja kau pendek" goda Chanyeol lalu tertawa.

Baekhyun melotot lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan pelan. Baiklah Baekhyun tau dia memang memiliki tinggi yang kurang dibandingkan namja lainnya tapi bisakan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan? Baekhyun kan tersinggung. Apalagi Chanyeol sangat tinggi membuatnya iri dengan namja itu.

"Aish kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras. Dia benar-benar senang apabila bisa menggoda Baekhyun sehingga namja mungil itu mengeluarkan ekspresinya ketika merajuk seperti itu. Ekspresinya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau tidak suka susu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah tawanya sudah berhenti.

Lebih tepatnya _dipaksa_ untuk berhenti.

"Aku suka susu. Tapi hanya susu strawberry. Aku tidak suka susu selain yang rasanya strawberry" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih merajuk dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak suka coklat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Strawberry atau tidak usah minum sama sekali"

"Ternyata kau kekanakan sekali ya" ucap Chanyeol dengan geli.

"Aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Bisa tidak kau tidak meledekku sekali saja?"

"Habis ekspresimu lucu sih kalau merajuk"

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke dalam gedung besar bertuliskan Park Corp. dibagian depan gedung. Bibirnya tidak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat gedung yang menurutnya sangat indah ini. Alasannya berada disini karena Chanyeol bilang kalau Nyonya Park alias ibu Chanyeol ingin makan siang bersama dengannya sebelum keesokan harinya beliau berangkat ke Cina. Makanya setelah Baekhyun mengurus beberapa berkas di kampus lamanya dia langsung menuju ke kantor Chanyeol – yang sudah diberitahu alamatnya oleh Chanyeol terlebih dulu – karena mereka – Chanyeol dan Baekhyun – akan berangkat bersama ke restoran tempat mereka berjanjian dengan Nyonya Park.

Ketika masuk ke dalam gedung mewah ini, manik coklat Baekhyun menatap sekeliling lobi kantor Chanyeol yang terbilang cukup mewah lalu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke meja resepsionis dan berniat untuk menanyakan ruangan Chanyeol karena tadi pagi dia lupa menanyakannya dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga lupa memberitaunya tentang hal ini. Seorang wanita muda tersenyum ramah kepadanya dan menanyakan tujuannya datang ke sana.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol" sahut namja mungil itu dengan polos.

Sedangkan resepsionis bernama Hyeri itu tampak mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Satu-satunya orang bernama Chanyeol di kantor ini hanyalah sang CEO tapi Hyeri tampak ragu bahwa namja mungil di hadapannya ini memiliki keperluan dengan bosnya itu. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah bingung wanita di hadapannya ini segera menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga maaf. Pasti lumayan banyak ya pegawai yang namanya Chanyeol? Nama lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Bisa aku tau dia bekerja di lantai berapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya boleh saya tau ada urusan apa ya Anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Park?" tanya Hyeri.

"Chanyeol bilang aku harus datang ke kantornya dulu sebelum kami bersama-sama pergi untuk makan siang dengan ibunya Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun.

Hyeri tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar ragu kalau namja mungil yang terlihat seperti anak berusia dua belas tahun itu mengatakan akan makan siang bersama dengan bosnya. Karena tidak ingin berpikiran negatif terus menerus Hyeri segera menelpon sekertaris bosnya itu dulu untuk memastikan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghubungi sekertaris Tuan Park terlebih dulu"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Hyeri yang sibuk dengan telponnya. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sekali.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat Anda harus menunggu. Tuan Park sudah menunggu Anda diruangannya. Anda bisa naik lift yang ada diujung dan pergi ke lantai 27. Nanti Anda akan bertemu dengan sekertaris Tuan Park yang akan mengantar Anda ke ruangan Tuan Park" jelas Hyeri panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih"

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju lift dan segera pergi ke lantai 27. Jujur saja dia cukup bingung dengan jabatan Chanyeol di kantor megah ini karena sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi sampai-sampai resepsionis tadi menghubungi sekertaris Chanyeol bukannya Chanyeolnya sendiri.

Setelah lift berhenti di lantai 27, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dan melihat seorang pria yang tadinya duduk di sofa di depan lift langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia benar-benar bingung melihat sosok pria yang mengenalnya padahal dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan membungkukan badannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Junmyeon, aku sekertarisnya Tuan Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun ikut membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum dengan manis. Setelahnya dia mengikuti langkah pria bernama Junmyeon itu sampai mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu besar.

"Ini ruangan Tuan Park. Beliau sudah menunggu Anda di dalam Tuan Byun"

"Tunggu sebentar. Sebenarnya apa jabatan Chanyeol di kantor ini?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Junmyeon yang ingin segera pergi dari sana. Junmyeon yang ingin segera pergi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol adalah CEO dari Park Corp. Tuan Byun" ucap Junmyeon sopan sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun melongo. Jadi Chanyeol yang konyol dan menyebalkan itu adalah seorang CEO dari Park Corp.? Baekhyun pikir dia hanya seorang karyawan biasa dan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol adalah CEOnya.

Setelahnya Junmyeon pamit ingin segera kembali ke ruangannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol tersebut tak lama terdengar suara bass dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Baekhyun membuka pintu besar itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Manik matanya melihat ruangan Chanyeol yang besar yang di dominasi warna hitam dan putih sama seperti apartemennya. Lalu Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah meja besar berwarna hitam yang dibaliknya ada sosok tinggi yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa dokumennya dan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus.

Dia itu tidak suka di abaikan.

Oleh siapapun termasuk Chanyeol.

Mendengar suara dengusan yang cukup keras itu Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang fokus ke dokumennya segera mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok mungil yang mengenakan sweater biru laut dan celana jeans hitam ketat yang membuat sosok itu terlihat sangat manis. Belum lagi rambut merah mudanya menutupi dahinya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memeluk makhluk yang memiliki tingkat kemanisan yang sangat tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat pipi Baekhyun menggembung dan juga bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Walaupun baru sehari tinggal bersama Baekhyun dia sudah lumayan hafal dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Oh tentu saja bahkan dia lah yang selalu membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Baekhyun- _nya_ merajuk.

Tunggu dulu.

Baekhyun- _nya_?

Sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi milik Chanyeol?

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau berdiri diam di depan pintu? Masuklah" kata Chanyeol setelah mereka diam selama beberapa saat.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghentakan kakinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan ekspresinya. Bukannya apa tapi Baekhyun hanya merasa dia seperti diabaikan oleh Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Baekhyun menundukan dirinya di sofa besar berwarna hitam dan memilih untuk menghadap ke pintu yang artinya Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol.

Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya merajuk membuat Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan untuk bertanya hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun merajuk seperti itu. Apa Junmyeon melakukan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun? Tapi, hal itu tidak mungkin. Junmyeon selalu bersikap sopan jadi jelas tidak mungkin. Apa resepsionisnya – Hyeri – mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak ingin berspekulasi tentang karyawannya. Daripada berspekulasi begitu Chanyeol lebih memilih menghampiri Baekhyun dan bertanya langsung pada namja manis itu.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu terlihat mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan fokus memainkan handphonenya. Chanyeol mencolek lengan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Baek?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Baekhyun.

Maniknya masih fokus dengan handphonenya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Jangankan menoleh, melirik Chanyeol saja tidak. Chanyeol lalu menggoyangkan sedikit lengan Baekhyun.

"Hei ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Bukankah hari ini kita akan makan permen kapas sepuasnya? Hmm?"

Mendengar kata 'permen kapas' Baekhyun berhenti bermain dengan handphonenya lalu mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Napasnya tercekat melihat Chanyeol yang duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Rambut hitam yang dinaikan sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya, kemeja dan jas yang melekat sempurna di tubuh Chanyeol, dan jangan lupakan kedua mata bulatnya yang kini tertutupi oleh sebuah kacamata yang membuat pria itu terlihat beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih tampan menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan memilih memainkan lagi handphonenya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan Baekhyun yakin sekali bahwa pipinya memanas dan pasti akan berwarna kemerahan.

'Sial. Ada apa denganku?'

Chanyeol yang mengira dirinya diabaikan lagi oleh Baekhyun segera menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun lagi. Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak suka apabila dirinya diabaikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie~ jangan abaikan aku" rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan manis yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol semakin merasakan bahwa jantungnya akan segera meledak saat itu juga tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih mengabaikan jantungnya itu dan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya imut.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mengabaikanku Yeol" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah.

Baekhyun meletakan handphonenya diatas meja lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan melirik Chanyeol dengan sadis. Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan kalau dia mengabaikan Baekhyun? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Tadi. Saat aku baru masuk kau bahkan hanya fokus dengan dokumen-dokumenmu itu"

Chanyeol diam sebelum akhirnya dia mengingat kejadian tadi ketika dia sedang sibuk membaca dokumen yang berisi perkembangan kantornya. Tadi Chanyeol juga mengira bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah bawahannya yang akan menyerahkan laporan keuangan padanya dan sama sekali tidak mengira itu Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku oke? Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau itu kau. Aku mengira itu bawahanku"

"Kau bahkan tidak mendongakan kepalamu ketika ada orang yang masuk ke ruanganmu!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Wajah Baekhyun yang kesal benar-benar imut membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mentertawakan sosok mungil ini. Tangannya terulur dan mengacak rambut merah muda lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan itu ketika sedang fokus dengan sesuatu. Maaf ya?" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan"

"Aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi. Jadi maaf oke?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya dan ingin membujuk Baekhyun lagi tapi Baekhyun memotongnya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mentraktirku es krim sepuasnya!"

"Tapi hari ini aku akan membelikanmu permen kapas kan? Tidak baik memakan sesuatu yang manis banyak-banyak Baek"

"Kalau begitu traktir aku es krim besok! Sehabis makan siang!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok mungil ini sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaannya sama sekali. Bahkan mereka baru saja saling kenal tapi keduanya sama sekali terlihat tidak canggung satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yes Sir!"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju lobi kantornya sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi Chanyeol gunakan untuk memegang handphonenya yang saat ini sedang tersambung dengan _eomma_ nya.

"Ne _eomma_. Aku dan Baekhyun masih di kantor, kami baru saja akan berangkat"

"..."

"Ne _eomma_. Baekhyun juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan _eomma_. Ya kan Baek?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Bahkan Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan keduanya ke depan dan belakang dengan semangat.

"Ne _ahjumma_! Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar!" seru Baekhyun penuh semangat ketika Chanyeol memberikan handphonenya ke arah Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berbicara dengan _eomma_ nya yang cerewet itu.

Setelah berbicara sejenak Baekhyun mengembalikan handphone Chanyeol pada pemiliknya. Chanyeol yang melihat panggilan yang sudah berakhir menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang _eomma_ katakan?"

"A _hjumma_ bilang kita harus cepat karena _ahjumma_ tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi a _hjumma_ bilang agar Chanyeol tidak mengebut dan berkendara dengan hati-hati"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ya, secerewet apapun _eomma_ nya atau setidak sabar apapun _eomma_ nya pasti beliau tetap akan menyuruh Chanyeol berkendara dengan hati-hati karena keselamatan adalah segalanya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengelus dahi Baekhyun yang mengernyit lalu mengacak-acak rambut merah muda itu dengan gemas. Bahkan Baekhyun yang hanya bertanya saja membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan begitu malah kembali mengernyit karena dia bingung.

"Jangan mengernyit Baek. Kau terlihat jelek" goda Chanyeol sambil kembali mengelus dahi Baekhyun yang kembali mengernyit.

Baekhyun mendelik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa kalau tangan Baekhyun benar-benar terasa pas di genggamannya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tak lama Chanyeol menyusul dan menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di sofa yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Setelah makan siang dengan Heechul, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kantor dan mentraktir si mungil permen kapas. Setelah mentraktir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena Chanyeol harus kembali bekerja tapi Chanyeol bilang dia sedang jenuh di kantor dan tidak masalah kalau sekali-kali dia tidak kerja dan Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dengan keputusan sepihak Chanyeol itu.

"Astaga aku kenyang sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berekspresi lucu itu. Jelas saja Baekhyun kekenyangan. Setelah memakan permen kapas mereka membeli jajanan yang mereka lihat di pinggir jalan dan memakannya bersama-sama. Bahkan Baekhyun memakan dua porsi ddeokboki tadi sore.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam lagi?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. Apa Chanyeol lupa kalau Baekhyun sudah makan dengan banyak hari ini? Dan Chanyeol masih bertanya apakah Baekhyun mau makan malam? Bisa meledak perutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur dulu. Bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu yang lain Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka sempat berdiam diri beberapa saat.

Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya segera membuka matanya lagi dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Dia juga setuju untuk tidak langsung tidur. Lagipula ini masih jam delapan malam, masih terlalu sore untuk tidur. Manik bulatnya beredar ke seluruh ruangan sampai maniknya menatap rak yang berisi koleksi DVDnya. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Film apa?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Seingatnya dia baru membeli beberapa DVD baru dan belum sempat menontonnya karena belakangan kali ini dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau pilih saja filmnya yang ada di rak"

"Baiklah. Kita menonton film saja! Tapi, sebaiknya kita mandi dulu Yeol. Aku merasa lengket diseluruh tubuhku"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang membuat lengan berototnya terlihat dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya masih agak basah tapi hal itu justru membuat pria itu terlihat sangat tampan.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat ketika melihat sosok mungil yang sedang duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil memeluk sekotak besar es krim rasa strawberry yang tadi Chanyeol belikan untuk Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin membelikan Baekhyun es krim. Seharian ini pria mungil itu memakan makanan manis cukup banyak dan dia benar-benar ingat bahwa dia akan mentraktir Baekhyun es krim keesokan harinya tapi bukankah sudah dibilang kalau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa _tidak_ menuruti keinginan Baekhyun? Jadilah dia kalah dan berakhir dengan membelikan Baekhyun es krim dan beberapa camilan untuk mereka berdua.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau kenyang Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum geli.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut ketika dirinya sedang digoda oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak tahan ketika ingat kalau kau baru saja membelikanku es krim tadi. Dan rasanya aneh kalau tidak memakan es krim sambil menonton sebuah film" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Biasanya orang-orang menonton film sambil memakan popcorn atau nachos tapi Byun Baekhyun justru tidak bisa menonton film tanpa memakan es krim. Setelahnya manik bulatnya melihat beberapa film yang ada di atas meja. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa memutuskan film apa yang akan mereka tonton karena ada sekitar lima film di atas meja.

"Mana yang ingin kau tonton?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak tau. Aku bingung. Makanya aku menunggumu"

"Spectre?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia melihat-lihat film yang ada diatas meja.

"Boleh juga. Aku belum pernah menontonnya"

Chanyeol lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju DVD Player lalu memasukan kaset tersebut ke dalamnya. Setelahnya pria tinggi itu kembali duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan mengambil sebungkus besar keripik kentang yang ada diatas meja. Baekhyun tadi berkata dia tidak ingin berbagi es krimnya dengan pria tinggi itu makanya dia mengambil beberapa bungkus camilan untuk Chanyeol.

Ditengah-tengah film, manik bulat Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sangat fokus dengan filmnya. Tapi, tangannya tetap berkonsentrasi untuk memasukan sesuap es krim ke dalam mulut mungilnya itu. Bahkan ketika adegannya cukup menegangkan, Baekhyun akan mengulum sendok es krimnya itu dengan raut wajah menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Tadinya dia sangat fokus ketika menonton film, tapi ketika maniknya melirik ke arah Baekhyun matanya justru tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Seolah-olah tatapannya terkunci di Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak ketika es krim milik Baekhyun sudah habis. Bibirnya itu mengerucut imut sebelum akhirnya dia meletakan sampah bekas es krimnya dan sendoknya diatas meja dan kembali fokus untuk menonton film yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan habis. Astaga berapa lama kau memandangi Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat ke arah layar ketika film sudah berakhir dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Chanyeol sampai tertangkap basah karena memperhatikan Baekhyun terus menerus? Bahkan Chanyeol lupa kalau tujuan mereka adalah untuk menonton film bersama bukannya malah memandangi Baekhyun.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap matanya seperti seekor _puppy_. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ayo tidur. Aku tau kau lelah seharian ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan sambil dituntun oleh Chanyeol. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar – sementara – Baekhyun, Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku Yeol"

Chanyeol membalas senyumannya dengan tak kalah manis.

"Apapun untukmu Baek"

"Selamat malam Yeol. Mimpi indah" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya segera menghadap lagi ke arah Chanyeol karena pria tinggi itu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Manik mata Baekhyun membola untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pria mungil itu menutup matanya dan merasakan kecupan hangat Chanyeol yang menjalar sampai ke hatinya.

"Selamat malam Baekhyunnie. Mimpi indah" ucap Chanyeol lembut setelah melepaskan kecupannya dari kening Baekhyun.

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu. Hal ini karena Chanyeol selalu berangkat dipagi hari – sebelum Baekhyun bangun – dan kembali saat larut malam – ketika Baekhyun sudah tidur – Baekhyun sendiri mengetahui Chanyeol yang berangkat pagi-pagi belakangan kali ini karena Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah notes di pintu kulkas.

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa kalau dia merindukan Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan karena dia selalu saja menggoda Baekhyun atau membuatnya kesal. Sebenarnya bisa saja Baekhyun datang ke kantor Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama tapi Baekhyun pikir belakangan kali ini Chanyeol pasti sedang sangat sibuk dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menganggu pria tinggi itu.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Sore ini dia hanya duduk sendirian didepan TV sambil memakan camilan yang tadi siang baru dia beli setelah kembali dari kampus. Baru saja dia ingin mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi temannya untuk _hang out_ ketika dia mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin menghampiri orang yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemen langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena orang itu sudah melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah – tempat Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol yang memakai pakaian kantor dengan lengkap masuk ke sana. Kenapa dia sudah pulang jam segini?

"Apa ada dokumen yang ketinggalan?" tanya Baekhyun spontan.

Chanyeol yang baru melonggarkan dasi dan membuka jas hitamnya langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Pria tinggi itu rupanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya kau pulang karena ingin mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal?"

"Dokumen apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Mana aku tau. Kan kau yang ingin mengambil dokumen" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dasar Chanyeol aneh.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat bahunya.

"Karena kau selalu pulang larut dan tidak mungkin ada di apartemen jam segini?"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Benar juga. Selama tiga hari ini mereka jarang berinteraksi bahkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam setelah mereka menonton film saat Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Chanyeol terasa panas dan memilih untuk mengambil air dingin dikulkas agar Baekhyun tidak melihat wajahnya yang pasti berwarna merah.

"Hei Baek"

Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menonton TV segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya. Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan intens itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku"

Apa?

Apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan?

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Seingatnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki salah jadi kenapa pria tinggi itu meminta maaf dengannya?

Chanyeol melangkah dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Pandangannya berubah sendu, Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun pasti merasa kesepian karena Chanyeol sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tiga hari ini. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu selama tiga hari ini. Pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. Jadi karena hal ini Chanyeol sampai meminta maaf begitu padanya? Pria tinggi itu merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Baekhyun selama tiga hari? Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu merapihkan poni Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula beberapa hari ini aku pergi bersama dengan teman-temanku"

Chanyeol masih menunjukan wajah bersalahnya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lembut dan kini mengusap-usap pipi Chanyeol yang tampak tirus. Bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini Baekhyun bisa melihat kantung mata yang sangat tebal dibawah mata Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas bahwa Chanyeol sangat lelah dan kurang tidur.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau sekarang mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Ck. Jangan meragukanku ya!"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun lagi. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui bahwa pria tinggi disebelahnya juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun sama seperti Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Namun, keduanya sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkapkannya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol berbinar ketika melihat hasil masakan Baekhyun yang tertata dengan rapih diatas meja. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan adalah makanan kesukaannya membuat pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun memberikan semangkuk nasi ke depan Chanyeol dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan gesit mengambilkan lauk untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa kalau Baekhyun seperti istrinya yang sedang melayani suaminya.

"Makan yang banyak Yeol. Aku rasa kau tampak lebih tirus" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias dan langsung melahap masakan buatan Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan senang ketika indra perasanya merasakan masakan Baekhyun yang terasa pas di lidahnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya selain karena lapar pria itu sangat menyukai masakan Baekhyun.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Yeol. Astaga bahkan supnya ada yang tumpah karena kau buru-buru" omel Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Masakanmu benar-benar enak Baek. Kurasa sekarang makanan favoritku adalah masakanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Baekhyun membereskan semua peralatan makan dan mencucinya sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dan menonton TV. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sepiring pudding coklat.

"Eh? Kau membuatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan memilih untuk fokus dengan acara berita yang sedang Chanyeol tonton sedangkan Chanyeol melupakan Tvnya dan fokus dengan pudding coklat yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baek ini adalah pudding coklat paling enak! Apa kau kuliah jurusan kuliner Baek? Masakanmu enak-enak semua" seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Tidak. Aku kuliah jurusan desain interior Yeol"

"Benarkah? Ya ampun kukira kau kuliah jurusan kuliner!"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol itu ada-ada saja bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang jago memasak pastilah kuliah dijurusan kuliner? Pria itu belum merasakan masakan buatan _eomma_ nya yang sangat enak.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai memakan pudding coklatnya dan menonton TV bersama Baekhyun handphonenya yang dia letakan di atas meja berbunyi membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Bukan hanya perhatian Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun juga melirik handphone Chanyeol, bahkan pria mungil itu sempat membaca nama yang muncul di layar handphone Chanyeol.

Krystal.

Deg.

" _Yeoboseyo"_

"..."

"Ne?"

"..."

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?!"

"..."

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan gegabah. Kita pergi bersama. Kau tunggu dirumah saja aku akan ke sana dan menjemputmu"

"..."

"Jangan bodoh Jung Soojung!"

"..."

"Aku akan tiba disana dalam lima menit"

Setelahnya Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan dan segera bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Terdengar bunyi berisik dari dalam kamar dan tak sampai dua menit Chanyeol sudah keluar dari sana dengan menggunakan kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam sambil membawa koper.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu tampak bingung ketika melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sangat panik setelah mendapat telpon dari seorang wanita bernama Krystal. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas.

"Baek maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Krystal tidak mungkin bisa menangani hal ini dan aku harus membantunya sekarang dan pergi ke Gwangju saat ini juga. Aku akan menginap dan paling lama hari Minggu sore aku sudah ada di apartemen. Jadi tunggu aku oke? Bersikaplah seperti _adik_ manis yang penurut"

Setelahnya Chanyeol berlari keluar apartemen sambil menyeret kopernya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk termangu sendirian di sofa dan tersenyum getir.

"Adik?"

"Jadi selama ini hanya aku yang menganggapnya lebih? Dan dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik?"

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas. Seorang wanita yang duduk disebelahnya segera menoleh dengan senyum manis.

" _Oppa_ , terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku. Maaf karena aku mengganggu waktumu dengan Baekhyun" ucap Krystal.

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula ini pertamanya kan kau membuka bisnis jadi aku sebagai sepupumu tentu saja akan selalu membantumu"

"Baekhyun pasti sangat merindukanmu _Oppa_. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sana"

"Tentu saja. Sama sepertiku yang merindukannya" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Krystal membalikan badannya dan melihat sebuah bantal berukuran sedang berbentuk strawberry dan dua keranjang penuh berisi strawberry. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya sepupu tingginya itu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu untuk seseorang.

"Cepat sana turun! Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang tapi kau tidak turun-turun dari mobilku!" usir Chanyeol.

Krystal cemberut dan memukul lengan Chanyeol dan turun dari mobil. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan _Oppa_!"

Chanyeol tertawa.

Setelah Krystal turun dari mobil, Chanyeol segera menancap gasnya menuju apartemennya. Sejak diperjalanan menuju Seoul senyumnya benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. Pria tinggi itu sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun ketika namja mungil itu melihat oleh-oleh serba strawberry yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemennya. Setelah itu pria tinggi itu mengambil dua keranjang strawberry dan bantal strawberry yang akan diberikan pada Baekhyun. Bahkan pria tinggi itu melupakan kopernya yang ada dibagasi mobil miliknya.

Senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar ketika pria tinggi itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Tangannya memencet _password_ apartemennya dan pintu terbuka. Tanpa membuka sepatunya Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan senyum lebar.

"Baekhyun!" serunya.

Hening.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika tidak mendengar sahutan dari Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun dan mengetuknya.

"Baek? Kau didalam?"

Hening.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya semakin dalam dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tidak terkunci. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar berukuran sedang dengan nuansa cream dan putih yang kosong dan sangat rapih. Manik bulatnya melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan menghampirinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya dan sama sekali tidak mendengar suara air.

"Kau di dalam Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Setelah tidak mendengar suara sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Manik bulatnya menatap seluruh isi kamar mandi yang kosong. Jantung Chanyeol berpacu dengan cepat ketika tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun.

Pria tinggi itu melangkah keluar dari kamar yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan pergi ke dapur untuk meminum air karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Pria tinggi itu berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang pergi ke supermarket atau bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Namun kening Chanyeol mengernyit ketika manik bulatnya melihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda yang ditempel didepan pintu kulkas. Tangan besarnya mengambil amplop tersebut dan melihat namanya tertulis dengan rapih didepan amplop.

"Dari siapa?" gumam Chanyeol.

Setelah itu pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda juga dari dalam amplop. Tulisan yang tertulis disurat sama seperti dengan yang tertulis dibagian depan amplop.

 _ **Dear Park Chanyeol,**_

 _Apa kabar Chanyeol? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja ketika kau sudah tiba di apartemen. Kau sibuk sekali bekerja ya belakangan kali ini? Aku harap kau lebih memperhatikan jadwal tidurmu dan juga pola makanmu agar kau tidak jatuh sakit. Ah ya, kalau kau sedang membaca surat yang kutulis ini itu tandanya aku sudah ada di bandara atau bahkan sudah ada didalam pesawat. Kau ingat kan kalau aku hanya tinggal diapartemenmu selama seminggu? Ah kurasa kau lupa. Park ahjumma bilang kalau kau adalah pria yang pelupa. Nah karena sekarang sudah seminggu dan juga urusanku dikampus sudah selesai jadi aku akan menyusul keluargaku ke Berlin. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal diapartemenmu selama seminggu. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah bersikap baik padaku dan sering membelikanku makanan. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau mengajak-ku pergi berjalan-jalan. Maaf karena mungkin selama aku tinggal dirumahmu aku merepotkanmu. Maaf karena mungkin aku membuatmu sebal dengan tingkahku yang agak kekanakan. Maaf kalau mungkin selama aku tinggal di sini kau pernah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku di apartemenmu. Maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa menunggumu diapartemen seperti yang kau katakan padaku terakhir kali sebelum kau pergi ke Gwangju. Padahal aku sangat ingin menunggumu dan menyambutmu disini. Chanyeol-ah, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu dan kuharap suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi._

 _ **Byun Baekhyun.**_

Hati Chanyeol mencelos setelah membaca surat yang ternyata dari Baekhyun itu. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua manik bulatnya bahkan beberapa tetes air matanya mengenai kertas surat yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kalau Baekhyun hanya bisa bersamanya selama satu minggu saja? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi sangat pelupa dan bodoh? Bahkan dia hanya bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun selama satu hari full dan setelahnya dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikantornya. Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Byun Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk membuat seorang Park Chanyeol jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Byun Baekhyun memikat Chanyeol dengan tingkah polosnya yang menggemaskan dan tidak dibuat-buat. Byun Baekhyun telah membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah terlambat untuk menyatakan semua perasaannya kepada pria mungil yang telah pergi dari apartemennya dan membawa pergi hatinya.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat gelap sedang duduk dengan tenang di sofa hitam yang ada diruangan kerjanya. Manik bulatnya menatap sebuah jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul dengan tatapan menerawang. Sebuah ketukan dipintunya membuat pria tinggi itu segera melirik pintu kayu tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tuan Park" panggil sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan besar tersebut.

Pria tinggi itu – Park Chanyeol – hanya membalas ucapan sosok itu dengan gumaman tidak berarti. Manik bulatnya kembali menatap pemandangan kota Seoul. Pria itu menyesap secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula dan susu yang menjadi kesukaannya beberapa tahun terakhir karena rasanya yang pahit. Sama seperti hidupnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini katanya.

"Tuan Kim sudah menunggu Anda diruang _meeting_. Tapi, desainer yang akan mendesain interior proyek apartemen masih belum datang. Apa kita harus menunggu beiiau terlebih dahulu atau memulainya langsung tanpanya?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Sepertinya pesawat yang beliau tumpangi _delay_ sehingga beliau telat datang ke sini Tuan" jelas Junmyeon.

Chanyeol diam. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Junmyeon dan memilih untuk merasakan kopi hitam itu lagi di indra perasanya. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir pria itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Hal ini karena sosok yang pergi meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu tanpa pamit.

"Tunggu saja" ucapnya singkat.

Junmyeon mengangguk lalu membungkukan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu. Setelah berada diluar ruangan Junmyeon menghela napasnya dengan berat. Dia tau benar alasan yang menyebabkan bosnya sampai menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin dan membuatnya tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Awalnya Junmyeon memang kesusahan untuk beradaptasi dengan sikap baru bosnya itu, tapi lama kelamaan Junmyeon terbiasa dengannya.

"Semoga Anda bisa cepat kembali seperti pribadi Anda yang dulu" ucap Junmyeon dalam hati.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat terang dengan iPad yang ada ditangannya berjalan dengan cepat diantara keramaian bandara. Sesekali manik matanya melirik seseorang bertubuh mungil yang berjalan disampingnya.

" _Hyung_ cepatlah sedikit. Mereka sudah menunggu kita _hyung_ " ucap pria tinggi itu.

Pria mungil berambut magenta disampingnya mendengus mendengar pria tinggi disebelahnya terus-terusan menegurnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Pria mungil itu mengumpat. Dia sih enak kakinya panjang jadi bisa berjalan dengan cepat! Bagaimana denganku? Dasar bodoh pikirnya.

Kedua pria dengan selisih tinggi yang berbeda memasuki sebuah taksi dan dengan cepat taksi itu meninggalkan bandara menuju sebuah tempat yang dikatakan oleh pria yang tinggi.

Setelah menempuh waktu kira-kira 40 menit, keduanya telah sampai disebuah gedung tinggi yang menjadi tujuan keduanya berada di negara ini. Walaupun keduanya lahir dan besar di negara ini tapi sudah lumayan lama mereka meninggalkan negara itu dan tinggal di negara lain. Pria mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung yang selalu teringat di dalam memorinya. Walaupun baru sekali masuk ke sana tapi pria mungil itu masih hafal suasana di dalam lobi gedung itu. Hanya beberapa yang berubah ketika dia memasuki lobi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya resepsionis ketika keduanya sudah berdiri dimeja resepsionis.

"Bisakah kau memberitau kami dimana ruang _meeting_ nya? Kami memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim untuk membahas sebuah proyek" jelas pria tinggi itu dengan cepat.

Resepsionis itu tampak mengecek sesuatu dan tersenyum manis pada pria tinggi itu.

"Tuan Park dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kalian di ruang _meeting_ dilantai 25"

Kedua pria itu menganggukan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berjalan menuju ke lift. Tak lama menunggu mereka segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 25.

"Yaampun Baek _hyung_ bukalah kacamata hitam-mu itu" tegur pria tinggi itu.

"Aish kau itu bawel sekali sih daritadi? Menyuruhku berjalan lebih cepat, mendumel tidak jelas didalam taksi, dan sekarang kau memerintahku lagi. Dasar Sehun albino" gerutu Baekhyun – pria pendek dengan rambut magenta.

"Ya!" seru Sehun.

Perdebatan keduanya berhenti ketika lift berhenti dilantai 25 dan pintunya terbuka. Sehun berdehem sebentar dan melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Setelahnya mereka bertanya dimana ruang _meeting_ dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah yang sudah ditunjukan oleh karyawan tadi.

"Ya! Jangan-jangan cepat kakiku lelah tau!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan Sehun.

"Kita telat _hyung_! Berapa kali sudah kukatakan padamu?"

"Pesawat yang _delay_ karena cuaca itu bukan salah kita! Berapa kali sudah kukatakan padamu?" balas Baekhyun.

Sehun memilih untuk tidak menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun sampai mereka berdiri disebuah pintu kaca. Sehun mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya setelah mendengar sahutan yang menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sehun yang masuk lebih dulu langsung membungkukan badannya ke arah orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Maafkan kami karena datang terlambat" ucapnya.

Junmyeon segera menghampiri dan menjabat tangannya dengan tangan Sehun lalu tersenyum sopan.

"Senang karena kalian bisa hadir disini. Kami menunggu kalian daritadi" ucap Junmyeon.

Ketika Junmyeon ingin bersalaman dengan pria yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun mata pria itu membelalak ketika menatap wajah orang itu. Walaupun warna rambutnya berubah dan dimatanya terdapat _eyeliner_ , Junmyeon dapat mengenalnya dengan baik. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan sosok mungil berambut merah muda yang mengunjungi bosnya beberapa tahun silam. Pria mungil ini juga yang membuat sikap bosnya berubah drastis sekali.

"Senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Anda, Junmyeon-ssi" ucap Baekhyun ramah.

Ketika Junmyeon ingin membalas ucapan Baekhyun pintu kaca itu terbuka dari luar dan menampakan sebuah sosok tinggi berambut coklat gelap dengan wajah dingin memasuki ruangan _meeting_ itu. Semua orang yang ada didalam sana sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sana. Manik bulat milik pria itu yang terlihat datar dan tajam berubah terkejut ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut magenta.

"Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Hai Chanyeol _hyung"_ ucapnya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun setelah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu membuat keningnya mengernyit dan sesuatu didalam dadanya terasa sesak. Setelah menyerahkan rapatnya begitu saja pada Junmyeon, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke ruangannya.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu ruangannya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang daritadi diam saja sambil menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Mungkin pria mungil itu masih kaget karena dirinya ditarik ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

Manik mata Chanyeol meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Setelahnya pria tinggi itu menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan intens membuat pria mungil itu merasa wajahnya terasa memanas ketika Chanyeol melihatnya dengan seintens itu.

"Apa kabar _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan alisnya terangkat sebelah. Sejak kapan Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_?

"Ada apa denganmu? Setelah pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku lalu kau kembali dengan sikapmu yang aneh ini"

"Tanpa pamitan? Apa _hyung_ tidak membaca surat yang kutulis? Lagipula ada apa dengan sikapku? Aku biasa saja"

Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dengan erat. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam mata coklat Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk. Demi Tuhan dia sangat merindukan pria ini dan setelah mereka bertemu kembali tapi sikap pria ini aneh sekali padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan. "Tapi kau lebih tua dariku _hyung._ Aku akan merasa aneh kalau bersikap tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua"

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Baekhyun. Senyum pahit terlihat diwajahnya bahkan air mukanya terlihat suram dengan bola mata yang tergenang oleh air mata.

"Sialan"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan airmata. Ketika pria mungil itu ingin bertanya kepada pria yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pulang dari Gwangju dengan perasaan senang karena aku berpikir aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, akan melihat senyuman manis diwajahmu ketika melihatku pulang dan membawa oleh-oleh untukmu, tapi yang aku dapatkan justru berbeda. Apartemenku terasa sepi ketika aku sampai disana. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan yang kudapatkan hanya sebuah surat dengan kertas biru muda dengan amplop serupa yang berisikan sebuah kata-kata perpisahan. Aku tau aku memang bodoh karena aku sampai melupakan kau yang hanya tinggal diapartemenku selama seminggu. Aku selalu berharap kalau bisa memutar waktu kembali agar aku bisa meluangkan waktuku lebih banyak untukmu. Tapi aku tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hancur ketika kau pergi Baek dan ketika kini aku bertemu denganmu kau malah bersikap sangat aneh seperti ini. Apa sebelum aku pergi ke Gwangju waktu itu aku membuat kesalahan padamu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang membuatnya terluka. Bahkan hatinya terasa teriris-iris ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat putus asa dan menangis dihadapannya seperti anak kecil.

"Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum getir. "Maaf Baek" gumamnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan menghirup aroma pria tampan itu dengan dalam. Airmata menetes ketika tangan Chanyeol melingkari bahunya dengan erat. Betapa rindunya Baekhyun dengan segala yang ada pada pria tinggi yang masih dia cintai hingga sekarang walaupun mereka terpisah selama beberapa tahun.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun.

Airmata Baekhyun semakin banyak keluar ketika mendengar suara bass yang sangat dirindukannya itu membisikannya sesuatu yang juga dia rasakan. Rindu. Rindu yang sangat mendalam.

"Aku juga Yeol" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan keduanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa Baekhyun baru saja bilang kalau dia merindukan Chanyeol? Atau Chanyeol salah dengar?

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat pandangan Chanyeol itu. Ya, hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol pria mungil itu bisa memahami dengan baik arti tatapan Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau ulangi Baek?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendongakan wajah Baekhyun dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya. Mata bulat Chanyeol menelusuri wajah mungil Baekhyun yang masih memerah karena tersipu. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik ketika wajahnya sedang tersipu malu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengikis jarak yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Keduanya menyelami keindahan manik masing-masing hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol hanye menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis, pria tinggi itu berusaha untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaan rindu dan cintanya kepada pria mungil yang berada didalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek" bisik Chanyeol setelah bibir keduanya terpisah. Meskipun begitu kening keduanya tetap saling bersentuhan dan keduanya masih bertatapan dengan dalam.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol mencintainya? Sejak kapan? Sejak dulu kah? Tapi, bukankah Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya adik dan lebih memilih wanita bernama Krystal?

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun segera merutuki mulutnya yang berkata dengan seenaknya begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar diruangan yang hanya berisi pasangan yang masih belum menjauhkan dirinya satu sama lain.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tak yakin. Tapi, sepertinya saat pertama kali aku melihatmu berdiri dengan rambut merah mudamu didepan apartemenku" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja Baek. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah keduanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Apa pria tinggi ini berusaha untuk mempermainkan dirinya?

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Kenapa tidak? Itu hal yang mungkin"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau bahkan memiliki kekasih!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Kekasih? Siapa? Bahkan dia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun jadi bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang kekasih?

"Aku belum pernah punya kekasih Baek"

"Lalu siapa itu Krystal?!"

Chanyeol melongo. Apa tadi kata Baekhyun? Krystal? Jung Soojung sepupunya yang cerewet itu?!

"Astaga Baek aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Krystal"

"Bagaimana tidak mungkin?"

"Karena dia adalah sepupuku Baek!"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang melongo. Apa tadi katanya? Sepupu? Jadi, selama ini dia salah sangka?

"Tapi kau hanya menganggapku adik!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku? Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu?"

"Sebelum kau pergi dari apartemen!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu sebelum dia pergi dari apartemen. Apa yang sudah dia katakan pada Baekhyun saat itu? Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Dia adalah orang yang pelupa oke? Dan ketika Chanyeol ingin menyerah sebuah ingatan kembali teringat olehnya.

 _Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas._

" _Baek maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Krystal tidak mungkin bisa menangani hal ini dan aku harus membantunya sekarang dan pergi ke Gwangju saat ini juga. Aku akan menginap dan paling lama hari Minggu sore aku sudah ada di apartemen. Jadi tunggu aku oke? Bersikaplah seperti adik manis yang penurut"_

 _Setelahnya Chanyeol berlari keluar apartemen sambil menyeret kopernya._

Chanyeol hampir memukul kepalanya sendiri ketika ingatan itu kembali ke dalam otaknya. Sialan kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu yang membuat Baekhyun jadi salah paham seperti ini kepadanya?

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menatap manik mata Baekhyun.

"Kau salah paham Baek"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk bersikap seperti adik manis yang penurut. Bukannya menganggapmu sebagai adikku" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna penjelasan dari Chanyeol dan sepertinya benar juga. Chanyeol tidak bilang kalau Baekhyun adalah adiknya, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk bersikap seperti adik manis yang penurut. Baekhyun-lah yang menyimpulkan sendiri kalau Chanyeol _menganggapnya_ sebagai _adik_. Muka Baekhyun memerah ketika menyadari hal itu. Dia benar-benar malu bahkan sampai menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya tersenyum gemas dan membawa pria mungil itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku Baek" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia mengigit bibirnya dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya tangannya terangkat dan dia melingkarkan tangannya juga dipinggang Chanyeol dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang bahkan sudah cukup lama tidak dia tunjukan selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan Byun Baekhyun bisa kembali membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hanya dengan tiga kata. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun bertubi-tubi dan juga pelipis Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Yeol apa menurutmu kita seharusnya kembali ke ruangan _meeting_? Sehun pasti kesulitan menjelaskan desain-desain yang kubuat" ucap Baekhyun setelah keduanya masih terdiam dengan keadaan berpelukan.

Chanyeol mengerang.

"Ayolah Baek aku baru saja bertemu denganmu setelah beberapa tahun berpisah dan kau masih saja memikirkan pekerjaan disaat kau berada dipelukan kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal.

Muka Baekhyun memerah ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat membuat Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol pasti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya itu.

"Se-sejak kapan aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu membungkukan badannya dan membisikan sebuah kalimat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Sejak aku tau kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menolak-ku"

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol.

 **THE END**

 **Notes: Terima kasih yang sudah baca. Tolong maklumi beberapa kesalahan yang mungkin saya buat di ff ini. Ini adalah ff pertama saya yang saya publish khusus untuk event 6104 Family. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
